We Meet Again
by angeleyes1
Summary: It's set in the future. That's all I'm giving you because I'm not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Max or now called Zan paced up and down the throne room in anguish. His sister Vilandra or  
  
Isabelle known to humans watched with greater annoyance. Rath or Micheal watched detached  
  
and bored. After a few moments Vilandra spoke up. "Brother please calm yourself, sit down.  
  
Your starting to make me dizzy." she said but couldn't help but smile at her brothers anxiety.  
  
Vilandra had changed so much since she had actually became queen and not just the 'Ice Queen'  
  
now she was soft and loving. Zan only slightly glanced at her. "How can I not be worried.  
  
What of the commanders of the WATS (war against the skins) don't agree to our terms. Without  
  
Chemical X were doomed." he said letting all of his worries out. Vilandra sighed, "They will help  
  
us." she said confidently. "How can you be so sure. We don't even know these people." Zan  
  
said. At this Rath looked up, "I heard the the head commander is a real ball buster. He is the  
  
head of the war department and the science department. Brains and bronze you know." he said.  
  
Zan looked at him, "Umm, thanks for the imput." he said sarcastically. "Listen Maxwell, you still  
  
may be king but don't think I won't..." Rath didn't get to finish. "They have arrived!" a gaurd  
  
came in. Then their body guards came in. One stationed at head of each royal. "Send them in."  
  
Zan's voice rang. A second later the greath doors opened and the cammanders came in. All the  
  
Royal's eyes went wide with shock but the cammanders were left unfazed, like they were  
  
expecting this. The annoucer's voice rang loud and clear. "My I welcome, Mr. Valenti, Mrs.  
  
Deluca, and Mrs. Parker." Mrs. Parker was the one to speak up, "Please, enough with the last  
  
names, we already know each other. It's Liz, Maria, and Kyle."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! I want reveiws, I won't write another chapter until I get at least on good one so people, PLEASE! 


	2. the introductions

Zan stared in shock at the three cammanders, expecially Liz. "You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies, your majesty." Liz snapped. Zan's jaw snapped close, hard. "L..Liz." he stuttered. "One and only." she said. Zan sat back in his throne and took a minute to observe everyone. Maria, her hair was longer, but that was a given. She had it swept back in a loose ponytail. She wore simple jeans and a shirt, very unlike Maria, expecially if she was coming to see Micheal. And she only glanced at Micheal before she turned her attention to Liz, like awaiting orders. Unlike Micheal who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Kyle on the other hand was dressed in leather. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. His gun wasn't with him, the bodygaurds had told Zan that he had put up quite a fight for his gun. His eyes were also on Liz. Then Zan's gaze went to Liz. Her hair was much longer, it was but back in a long braid. She was dressed in the same attire Kyle was, all leather. Zan could see that she was no longer that 16 year old girl he had fell in love with. She was a woman now. Her eyes were feirce with battle she had seen on Earth, the innocence from her eyes was long gone. Then one of the body gaurds came up from behind her, "Sorry miss, we're going to have to take your gun." Liz's head whipped around, "Touch it and you'll have a hole in you the size of Antar." Zan heard a giggle come from Maria. The sarcastic sound in Liz's voice was not meant for the bodygaurd it was meant for him. Zan's hand flew up and waved the bodygaurd away. Kyle stepped a bit closer to Liz, jelousy flowed through Zan. *Are they together?* the question kept running through his mind. "How?" that simple word coming from Vilandra let the whole story come out. "Come now, after everything that happened you wouldn't think we would end up like this?" Liz's voice said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Max has Liz on the couch, "Y..you wanted to talk to me?" Liz asked nervously. Max nodded, "We found Tess and the baby, well, they sort of found us." he took a deep breath, "we're going back." Liz's eyes went wide, "Whay!" she cried out. "Our home planet is sending a ship to pick us up. We're going back, I have to find my son, and we have to take our place on the throne." he explained but Liz heard none of it. "She won, I always knew that she would win." Liz mumbled. "I'm not going back for her, I'm going back for my son." "And me?" Liz asked as tears threatened to come. "I will always love you, but you need a normal life." he said. Liz laughed, "Max, ever since you saved me I knew that my life would never be normal again." Max could do nothing but stare at her. Liz closed her eyes, "Go." she whispered. Max nodded looked back at her one more time, he tried to kiss her but she moved away. Max went out through her window. Liz broke down in tears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"After you left the skins came." Liz stated calmly. "State your ranks." slipped out of Zan, he didn't mean to say it but it was a habit he got into after all treaty propositions. "Maria is commander of infeltration and defense, she is also one of the best docters you will ever see. Many lives saved, she was the one who found a cure for the disease that the skins had brought with them. It took out most of our men until she found it. Kyle is the commander of war tatics, he is my second in command. Me, well, you could say that I'm the head-hancho for the war department. I also run the biology tests, I found Chemical X. The one thing that could kill the skins instantly." Vilandra cut in, "I could see you doing biology, but war?" she sounded surprise. "Well, after I found Chemical X there was a price on my head. Many of times the skins had tried to assasinate me. I had to learn how to fight, Kyle taught me. I learned I was pretty good at it. I moved my way up the ranks and now here I am. Now your majesties, lets talk buisness."  
  
  
  
I hope you like! thanx for the reviews. I just had to write a story where Liz is a total bad ass!!!!!! 


	3. the conversation

It took awhile before Zan could catch his voice. "Uh, yes please take a seat." he said. The three  
  
cammanders sat. "As you know both of our worlds are in war. What I propose is that we join  
  
forces. The forces of Antar and the forces of Earth to defeat the skins once and for all. Chemical  
  
X is only found on Earth and we desperatly need it to win this war." he said searching the faces of  
  
each one. Their faces were hard and without emotion. "Why? From what I have heard your war  
  
tatics are very clever and could take them out without Chemical X." Kyle spoke. Zan sighed,  
  
"Well yes, but we seem to have a leak amoung us, we haven't found out who, yet." he said sadly.  
  
"Why should we even give a fuck, it's your fault that we're in this situation in the first place. Ever  
  
since you landed your sorry asses on this planet. The skins would of left us alone but no, the royal  
  
four had to come." the voice came from Maria, she was practically trembling with rage. She had  
  
barely said a word but now it all came out.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Michael and Maria making out. Finally they had gotten their life on track. Michael pulled away  
  
despite Maria's moan in protest. "We have to talk." he said. Maria shook her head, "Less talking  
  
more kissing." she said going back for another kiss but Michael pushed her away. Maria sighed,  
  
"What, spaceboy?" she asked. "I'm leaving." he said. "Leaving as in..." she pointed upwards and  
  
Michael nodded. "You selfish son of a bitch, do you know how much I gave up for you, and now  
  
your leaving." Maria shreiked. Michael nodded taking it all in. "I have to follow my leader." he  
  
said. Maria stared at him in shock, she stood up slowly and walked away out of his trailor.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Maria's statement had hit home because everyone knew it was true. Rath looked at her and Maria  
  
glared right back. Rath smiled inward, there was his little firecracker. "What do you have in  
  
return." Liz's voice came not even faultering. "We all know that Chemical X works but we also  
  
know that the skins are killing off your troups rapidly. We will give you all the troops you want."  
  
Zan stated. "What about docters? We need medical supply and nurses and docters." Maria's voice  
  
came allittle bit calmer. "All you want." Rath said hoping that would make her happy. But Maria  
  
just turned to Liz as did Kyle. "I agree for now but we need to work out the details." she said  
  
cautiously. Zan nodded, "We will fix rooms for you." he said greatfully. Liz stood and smirked,  
  
"And one more thing." she said, then everything went in slow motion. Liz reached for her gun as  
  
the bodygaurds dove for her. She pointed her gun to what seemed to be at Zan, *She's going to  
  
shot me!* his mind screamed but he couldn't move. She fired on shot before she was tackled to the  
  
ground. Zan closed his eyes but instead of the bullet going in him it whizzed right by him hitting  
  
his bodygaurd. The bodygaurd exploded into dust. Liz kicked off the gaurds then stood up she  
  
blew on her gun, "Chemical X bullets," she pointed to the dust, "there's your spy and leak, your  
  
majesty." and with that the three commanders walked out of the throne room. Zan stared at the  
  
dust, how did she know that he was a skin?  
  
  
  
More fun to come. Where's Tess and Zan's son, you'll find out soon enough. I'm loving this! 


End file.
